Bonk (Canon)/Tonygameman
|-|Bonk= |-|Fester Bonk= |-|Kronk Bonk= |-|Crabs= Summary Bonk (also known as B.C. Kid in Europe) is the titular main protagonist of the Bonk series. His abilities revolve around him using his disproportionately large and thick cranium to attack opponents. He goes on epic adventures through a wacky version of our own universe, populated largely by dinosaurs. Statistics Tier: At least 8-C, likely 5-A Name: Bonk, B.C. Kid (Europe) Origin: Bonk (series) Gender: Male Age: Around that of a child (likely six or younger) Classification: Human, Caveman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Climbing (Can climb walls with his teeth), Athleticism (Is skilled in acrobatics and mini-games), Gliding (Can glide through the air by repeatedly rotating himself), some degree of Toon Force, Power-ups grant him access to limited Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Body Control (Can detach his head and throw it), Information Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Reflective Attacks and Sound Manipulation (Can scream "RAGE!", where the words coming out of his mouth manifest as a solid, stone, moving platform to ride on), Extended tongue, limited Invulnerability, selective Invisibility and Intangibility, Animal Manipulation, Animal Morphing, Limited Flight, Explosion Manipulation (with explosive eggs), Life Support, Martial Arts, Rage Power, Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Survived prolonged exposure to stomach acid), Petrification, Light Manipulation and Beam Emission (When as Fester Bonk), Thick Skull, Power Headbutt, Food Empowerment, Vacuum Adaptation Attack Potency: At least Building level (Destroyed several buildings in Paris and Chinatown), likely Large Planet level (Can trade blows with opponents who can damage him) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Flew to the clouds in 4 seconds) to Relativistic+ (Can keep up with opponents who are comparable to Fester Bonk's petrifying light rays in speed), possibly Massively FTL reactions (Could control his flight while being sent flying back to earth from a bionic comet close to the edge of the solar system) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can send small portions of buildings flying) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely Large Planet Class Durability: At least Room level (Capable of surviving many physical attacks from enemies of this size) to Building level (Survived being eaten by creatures the size of entire levels), likely Large Planet level (Survived the destruction of a large bionic comet that was slightly bigger than Jupiter, said explosion had a radius of about 20 times the diameter of the comet, and sent Bonk flying all the way back to earth from near the edge of the solar system at seemingly warp speed, dodging and potentially colliding with asteroids along the way. Bonk survived this without displaying any notable signs of being harmed.) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters to dozens of meters via shockwaves (depending on his power-up level), a few meters via Fester Bonk's petrifying Standard Equipment: (see below) Powerups *'Candies' - Consuming these candies will alter Bonk's size, as well as giving him certain abilities. The forms are permanent until Bonk gets another candy. **'Blue Candy' - Doubles Bonk's original size. In this state, he gets an overall boost in stats. Base Bonk gets the ability to detach his head, throw it, and reattach it at will. Some special versions of this candy, like the one granted to Bonk after defeating a boss on the moon, resizes him to the point of being noticeably bigger than the moon. **'Yellow Candy' - Returns Bonk to normal size. **'Red Candy' - Halves Bonk's original size. He also gets the ability to use his anger to spout out a bunch of letter-shaped moving stone platforms that he can ride on. These platforms move left and right, bouncing off of walls, losing one letter each time they do so. Fester and Kronk Bonk do not get any special abilities. *'Meat' - By consuming meat, Bonk can achieve different forms and levels. Regular Bonk being level 1, Fester Bonk being level 2, and Kronk Bonk being level 3. The powerup level will decrease a level after a short period of time, until returning back to level 1. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Power-ups only last for limited amounts of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Level 1: Regular Bonk - The base form that Bonk starts out in. He dons red caveman attire. *'Bonk' - Bonk's signature move. Bonking the target with his head. *'Jumping Bonk' - Bonk jumps into the air and slams his head downward into the ground. The shockwave damages nearby enemies. *'Wall Bonk' - Bonk can bonk his head on a wall hard enough to send him flying in the other direction. He can use this to scale taller walls. *'Gliding' - Bonk can slow his midair descent by tumbling forward through the air. *'RAGE!' - Bonk can spit out the word "RAGE!", which manifests as a stone moving platform that Bonk can stand on and ride. This platform will bounce off walls, and every time it rebounds it loses one letter. Gameplay wise, this can only be used once Bonk is in the state of having consumed a red candy. *'Head Throw' - Bonk can detach, reattach, and throw his head at will. His body can move independently of it as it bounces around, flattening all opponents it makes contact with. Gameplay wise, this can only be used when regular bonk consumes a blue candy. Level 2: Fester Bonk - The second form of Bonk that is attained by ingesting a single small piece of meat. This form consists of Dragon Ball Z-like eyebrows and yellow caveman attire. His body turns into a flightless bird-like body upon consuming a blue candy. He possesses the same standard head-bonking, gliding, and gliding as regular Bonk, as well as the techniques listed below. *'Petrifying Light Ray' - Fester Bonk can fire rays of light from his eyes that temporarily turn opponents into solid stone. They do not permanently die unless Bonk finishes them off in this state. *'Petrifying Jumping Bonk' - Same as regular Bonk's, only the shockwaves travel farther and will have the same petrification effect as his petrifying ray of light. *'Explosive Eggs' - Giant Fester Bonk can lay eggs that explode, thanks to his new bird-like body. Gameplay wise this is exclusive to his giant form that is achieved through consuming blue candy. Level 3: Kronk Bonk - Bonk's third and final form. It now has green caveman attire and a very different looking face; heart shaped head, two crescent shaped eyes, a froglike tongue, and fumes seeming to come out of his pores. His body transforms to resemble Godzilla upon eating a blue candy. *'Invulnerability' - For a short duration upon reaching this level, Bonk gets a brief invulnerability boost that can inflict damage with just a touch. *'Tongue lash' - Instead of bonking with his head, Kronk Bonk attacks with his tongue. *'Tail Whipping' - Self explanatory. This move replaces the tongue attack when Kronk Bonk grows big via blue candy. *'Jumping Bonk' - Much like regular Bonk's jumping bonk, only this time it clears out all enemies on the screen with its shockwaves, and sometimes even ones that aren't on the screen. *'Invisibility/Intangibility' - Kronk Bonk can become invisible and intangible for 30 seconds. This prevents any damage from being done to him, allowing him to even walk on spikes. Gameplay wise, this is exclusive to giant Kronk Bonk. Crab Bonk - Bonk turns into a crab whenever he gets squished by something. He can also seemingly do it at will, or whenever he takes significant damage. This form is faster and can attack with its pincers, but aside from that, it possesses nothing unique. The crab can be red, yellow, or green, depending on Bonk's power level. Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5